Quirky Misadventures of Soldine the Cyborg
Quirky Misadventures of Soldine the Cyborg (aka QMSC) is an ongoing YouTube video series created by SarisKhan. Overview QMSC is a mixed action/comedy series of YouTube videos. It tells the story of Soldine, a RED Soldier cyborg who together with Orangeman, a fellow monster hunter, fights numerous evil TF2 Freaks to protect the citizen of Evo City. While there are many short videos on the author's channel, only select few are considered fully canon. All plot-relevant episodes are listed below. Plot Episode 1 Soldine takes a walk in gm_bigcity and heads to a grocery to buy a watermelon. However, much to his chagrin, he finds that a Combine Elite has already bought the fruit. When the Elite attempts to order Soldine around, the enraged cyborg kills him. Episode 2 A horde of zombies has ambushed a HECU unit that protected the outskirts of the Evo City. Soldine is sent to deal with the threat and find potential surivors. When on the spot, he quickly eliminates the horde. Meanwhile, the last HECU trooper is found and slaughtered by a BLU Vagineer. Episode 3 A small squad of HECU scuffles with the Vagineer in cp_granary, but is eventually massacred. Soldine comes to the scene and engages the malformed Engineer into a duel. After a brief but intense battle the Vagineer gains the upper hand and causes Soldine to explode, severely damaging him. Soon afterward the cyborg's teammates come and retrieve his broken body. Episode 4 The RED Engineer, Soldine's teammate, rebuilds the heavily damaged cyborg at his secret underground warehouse and upgrades him into a formidable monster hunter. Episode 5 Handsome Rogue appears in Evo City and starts to wreak havoc. The RED Sniper, who is on the spot, calls Soldine to help him. The cyborg comes to the city and promptly engages the evil Freak into a brutal, protracted fight. Even though Rogue goes all out against Soldine, he is eventually killed. Episode 6 Orangeman battles Madic in the latter's mountain laboratory, but is ill-equipped for the task and ends up swallowed whole by the crazed ex-Medic. Soon, Soldine is transported to the place by HECU in order to pacify Madic. The two fight furiously throughout the entire laboratory, and while Madic proves to be a formidable foe, in the end he loses and surrenders after having explained his origin. Orangeman is freed from his stomach. While Madic is being transported to the Evo City Correctional Facility, Orangeman thanks Soldine and begins their friendship. Episode 7 Soldine, Orangeman and a large squad of HECU troopers are deployed to a quarantined sector of Evo City. They are tasked with eliminating the rampaging zombie horde and retrieving all civilian survivors they can find. Shortly it is revealed that the horde is lead by Team ZOM, a group of undead BLU mercenaries working for the BLU Vagineer. A big battle ensues, and the forces of good emerge victorious, if decimated. Meanwhile, the Vagineer prepares for the revivification of a BLU Soldier's corpse. Episode 8 Vagineer revives the Soldier and fits him with cybernetic enhancements, creating Robosol. The BLU cyborg eliminates a HECU unit that patrols nearby region and heads to the quarantined sector of Evo City. In the meantime, Soldine practices his aim at his house and is suddenly ambushed by a group of MeeM. HECU request Soldine's assistance and soon the RED cyborg clashes with the BLU one. Their duel is long and it seems they are equally matched, until Soldine wins the battle with his finishing move, Thunder Punch. When the Vagineer witnesses his defeated henchman's arrival, he is secretly observed by Dr. Schadenfreude and Cryo. Episode 9 The BLU Vagineer repairs Robosol after the latter's defeat at the hands of Soldine, and promptly sents him on a mission. Meanwhile Madic, who is imprisoned in the Evo City Correctional Facility, is annoyed by a fellow inmate, Dic Soupcan. Later, Robosol returns to the Vagineer's laboratory with Handsome Rogue's remains. Episode 10 Soldine fights with and defeats Demopan, then brings him to the Evo City Correctional Facility. The BLU Vagineer revives Handsome Rogue, who almost immediately uses Time Stop and attacks both the malformed Engineer and Robosol. However, he is quickly beaten and forced into submission by the former. Rogue comes to the Facility, kills the guards, frees Madic, and on a whim releases Demopan and Dic Soupcan as well. He brings the crazed Freak to the Vagineer, who reveals his origin and evil plan. A large horde of zombies attacks Milltown. Its police officers are overwhelmed, but the timely arrival of Soldine, Orangeman and HECU turns the tables. Madic decides to help them and tells them about the Vagineer's plot. Handsome Rogue tries to stop them from thwarting it, but Ninjineer takes care of him. The trio arrives at the mountain lab, but is attacked by Robosol. Orangeman and Madic fight him, while Soldine goes inside to stop the Vagineer. Even though their fights are extremely difficult, the good guys triumph once again as Robosol and the BLU Vagineer are killed. Some time later Cryo appears in the lab. He eliminates several HECU guards and retrieves Vagineer's remains, which he then brings to Dr. Schadenfreude's subpolar base. Episode 11 Handsome Rogue slaughters a GRN team and is about to kill its last remaining member when Energineer suddenly appears. The vigilante cyborg engages Rogue into an intense fight and eventually overwhelms him with his lightning attack. Some time after the latter's departure Handsome Rogue awakens, clearly furious. List of episodes #''Fruit'' #''Resident Soldine'' #''Soldine vs. Vagineer'' #''Reconstruction'' #''Soldine vs. Handsome Rogue'' #''Soldine vs. Madic'' #''Necropolis'' #''Soldine vs. Robosol'' #''Enemies of Old'' #''Operation: Vagineer'' #''The Vigilante'' Trivia *The series initially included the majority of videos on SarisKhan's channel, inclusive of many shorts that bear no story relevance or even cannot be placed within the continuity. It has been since changed into the current form. *The QMSC was originally a "random events plot" series. The overarching, defined plot began with Soldine vs. Madic and the titular opponent's flashback sequence. *The series was to end with Operation: Vagineer, which was also supposed to be released much earlier and with less build-up. However, the plot developed more than expected as the new ideas came and as such the series is not going to end anytime soon. Category:YouTube videos